


The Magician Knives

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka gets injured during a random Warehouse project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magician Knives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dallas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/gifts), [phantomlistener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlistener/gifts).



> Prompt was Myka in a towel.

"Myka, you're going to have to hold still." From down the hall, Pete hears HG's voice emanating from Myka's room. 

"You try holding still," Myka replies. Pete knows it's not unusual to find the two women together throughout the course of the day, but he also knows Artie had something specific in mind for them today and being in the B&B isn't it. 

He approaches Myka's door, pushing it open wide enough to see Myka's bare legs dangling over the side of her bed. His eyes lift to the towel covering Myka's rear end before reaching her bare back. She's lying on her stomach, and Pete sees several long angry scratches lining her back. 

HG sits on one leg, dabbing each scratch with a wet cloth. 

"Myks? What's going on? Why do you look like you had a really bad argument with Wolverine?"

"Close the door, Pete, please," HG says, rewetting her cloth in a nearby bowl as Pete does as she asks. "I'm afraid Myka had a bit of an accident with a set of magician knives. She's lucky she turned in time, or else we'd be at the hospital."

"Seriously? That's what Artie had you both working on this morning? Magician knives? No wonder he was grumpy over his Cheerios. Does he even know you're here?"

"Pete, relax. Helena's cleaned out the scratches, and Leena's gone to get some kind of tissue regenerator to mend the broken skin," Myka adds, shifting slightly. "I'm very lucky Helena knew what to do."

"You look like you just came out of a Hitchcock movie."

"No Mr. Hitchcock here, though those knives are still very dangerous," HG says. "We should take extra precaution next time we try and handle them. They're much more powerful than I originally thought." 

"Much more powerful as in much more complex or much more powerful as in, I need to mail my comic book collection as far away from here as possible?" 

"The first." HG smiles and then laughs. "Though I'm sure Myka wouldn't be offended if you did the latter."

"Hey, no knocking the literature, Madame Dickens," Pete points. "It takes many hours for illustrators to hone in on their craft—" 

"Pete, do me a favor and go check on Leena, okay? She was supposed to be back by now," Myka says.

"Aye aye, Captain," Pete salutes before exiting into the hall, but remains in earshot to hear their next bit of conversation. 

"Does he really think his comic books are literature?" 

"Probably," Myka says.

"Good Lord, Dickens is rolling over in his grave."

"Don't I know it."


End file.
